Friendship to the Bone
by BonEsFantastic
Summary: Brennan and Ziva met, and immediately form a strong bond. Can they help each other out through heartache and work trouble. B&B and TIVA eventually...maybe! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Okay so I had this idea when I was chatting to NCISBONESgirl and we thought that Brennan and Ziva have a lot in common so I decided to write a fiction about them. *Smiles*

I'm not the best at summaries but here it is:

Summary: After a hard case, Brennan decides to drown her sorrows in a ladies night in an unfamiliar pub. Booth has gone away for the weekend with his new girlfriend leaving a secretly heart broken Brennan behind.

* * *

Ziva has just had enough of Tony's flirts. Just like Brennan she too is suffering a secret heart break. They cannot talk to the one who know them (Angela for Brennan) (Abby for Ziva) so they find comfort in each other. Watch as their friendship grows and their confidence arises will they reveal to Booth and Tony how they feel or discover they aren't worth it.

Monday the fourteen of October, Temperance Brennan found herself sighing at a red light. The thoughts of her current case kept playing in her head like a broken record. She hated days like this where, she went home early, to find an empty apartment, she would never tell anyone, but she honestly felt lonely. Was she looking for a man or just a simple human form to keep her sane in the hours that she spent outside of her lab? (Nobody would truly know.)

Booth had decided to go away that weekend with his new girlfriend of three weeks. Alexis was her name. She seemed nice; Brennan thought, but was Booth _really_ happy with her? That question hunted her whenever her eyes closed.

As the sign turned green she pressed down on the accelerator and drove. (Where to you asked?) She did not know. She opened her window and allowed the cool October air to fill her car. She breathed the fresh air in, trying to take in some normality.

You see what Temperance never told her best friend was that, within the assumptions of her and booth together, that were made, by witnesses, criminals and friends each day in her working career, was what she completely craved.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Going home from a taught day at work, Ziva David felt her internal clock ticking. _Another day, another murder solved, another lonely night_ she thought as she drove home. Her mind drifted to her last conversation at work with one of her colleagues.

"_Zee, what are you doing tonight?" he asked._

"_It depends, why?"_

"_Well, I have a date, and she has her cousin around, and she doesn't want to leave him alone, could you maybe...be his date?" He grinned._

"_No!"_

He thoughts drifted back to the present, when she spotted a silver sports car immidiatly turning left with no warning.

"Hey!" she shouted at the driver. Reading the sign that was pointed to the left she read it and sighed.

"**Ladies night. No men allowed, Free drinks till 10pm"**

"Maybe that's just want I need" Ziva whispered and turned t her left, following the silver sports car. An old fashioned, English styled pub appeared in Ziva's view. The car came to a stop, she observed the woman in the silver sports car exiting her car. She looked at Ziva and smiled.

"Are you here for the ladies night?" she asked her. Ziva nodded and smiled. "No men, just want I need" Ziva said.

"Exactly" the woman replied. "I'm Temperance" she introduced herself.

"Ziva" Ziva replied.

* * *

A/N: So are you liking this? It's my first ever crossover! :D

I also know it is short, but I just wanted to start it off, I have big plans for this story!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance Brennan walked inside the old pub and smiled as she looked around. The atmosphere was calming; music filled the speakers in an appropriate volume. She heard the door opening and smiled at the woman behind her.

"This is nice, I've lived in DC for years and I can't believe I've never been here" Brennan said.

"I know! Same here" Ziva replied. They walked towards the bar and ordered the drinks.

"Tequila for me, I live close I can walk" Ziva ordered.

The bartender smiled and retrieved a glass before filling it with the alcoholic drink.

"What can I get cha?" the woman behind the bar asked as she looked at Brennan.

"I'll have water on the rocks" Brennan smiled. She looked at Ziva "I've got to drive" she simply said.

After they both had their drinks in hand, they walked back to the large tables that the pub provided and sat down, neither of them asked if it was alright to sit together; they just did as if they had been friends for years. They sat there and just listened to the music, occasionally taking a sip of their drink.

Ziva looked at Brennan, who was starring at her hands; she smiled and broke their silence. "So what do you do Temperance?" Ziva asked.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian institute"

"Oh" Ziva replied. "I'm a Mossad assassin liaising with the NCIS" Ziva offered.

Brennan nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

"So what's your problem?" she blurred.

Ziva looked at Brennan as if she had an extra head and began to laugh. "Men are my problem...well at least one"

"Tell me about it" Brennan sighed.

"What's yours like?"

"Well...he's not mine...not really, I mean we've been partners for five years and all, but he has a girlfriend and I'm...happy for him" Brennan said. Ziva could see she was lying.

"Honey, I've just met you, and I already know that you are not okay, with your partner..."

"Booth" Brennan concurred.

"You are not okay with Booth having a girlfriend"

Brennan bit her bottom lip. "What about you Ziva? An attractive woman like you surely can't be having man problems"

"One word for you, Tony DiNozzo"

Brennan looked at her in confusion. Ziva noticed this and chipped in "He is the most cockiest arrogant sonofabitch that you could ever meet, but then he goes and risks his life to 'save me' even though he knew there was a chance that I would be dead"

"So why are you having problems with him? He sounds like a great guy"

"Rule 12 may play a part in that. And the fact that he doesn't feel the same way, and to be honest I couldn't care less, I'm a strong woman! I kick ass for god sakes" She drank the remainders of her drink and ordered another.

"Rule 12?"

"Oh that. Our boss made a rule that co-workers should never be in a relationship"

Brennan nodded.

"A bit like the line Booth made"

"Line?"

"A line that partners should never cross, In other words he doesn't like me so he made a fake line to prevent my hopes from get down"

"I'm useless with American phrases but I believe it's UP, he doesn't want to get your hopes up"

Brennan began to laugh and Ziva joined.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*

Three hours later and both Ziva and Brennan were both laughing with no apparent reason.

Brennan had given up on drinking just water and began to drink straight up vodka. Her words were; 'If I'm planning on getting drunk I may as well go for the strong stuff' which received a giggle from Ziva who was already on her eighth tequila shoot.

"I feel like dancing Zee" Brennan commented. The alcohol had already interfered with her logical thinking mind.

"But there is no music" Ziva commented.

"That's because they are changing the record"

"Fine, when it starts we will dance, We need some hot guys!"

"You won't find them here" Brennan muttered as she looked under the table. "Men free Zone"

"oooooh I knew that" Ziva grinned.

"You know what else I want to do right now?" Brennan said.

"What?"

"Call Booth"

"I thought you said you didn't like him" Ziva grinned, nearly falling of her seat.

"We're not" she admitted. "I have never said this before, but when we leave this place I will probably never see you again, so. Yes I do have feeling for Booth, I mean I still believe that love is a little dim-witted in the facts that it can be easily explained with science, but I do have strong feelings for him, that are more than partner like"

"I knew it!" Ziva shouted.

"Keep it down Zee" Brennan said and hiccupped.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

"It was nice meeting you Temps, I hope you get Booth's problem sorted, Just walk up to him and kiss the night life out of him"

"What?" Brennan squinted.

"I don't know" Ziva chuckled.

They saw a taxi pulling in and sighed. "That's me" Brennan smiled.

"I'm in the pages as Ziva David call me Temps and we can go for a drink when we are both sober"

Brennan laughed.

"I mean a coffee" Ziva said, after realising what she had said.

A/N: I've got major writers block and this is all I could think off! I'm sorry but in my defence I do have swine flu and should be in bed resting!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who review the last chapter!

* * *

Ziva woke up the next morning with headache. She groaned when her head left the comfortable pillow. Her hand flew to her temples as she looked around her apartment. The bathroom seemed to be calling her and she followed its metaphorical calls. Her gaze stopped when her reflexion was visible on the mirror.

"Oh" she gasped when she saw the panda eyes on her face. She quickly looked away and turned the shower on and walked back towards her wardrobe, she picked out her clothes for the day and made her way back to the bathroom. Foggy air travelled around her and the room. She pulled the curtains to the side and stepped in.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sweetie!" Angela greeted her friend. (A little too happy for the morning)

Brennan squeezed her eyes shut at the loudness that entered her office. "Please don't be loud" she groaned, her hand moved to her head.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Angela asked, her voice lowed with each word.

"I have a really bad headache" Brennan moaned.

"Are you getting a flu?" Angela asked in concern, she walked towards Brennan and gently placed her hand on Brennan's forehead.

"No, it was self-inflicted Angela" Brennan muttered and crashed her head into her arms, which made her groan once more.

Angela started laughing. "Sweetie, it isn't like you to drink on a Sunday night, when you have work the next day"

"Thanks for stating the facts Ange" Brennan responded.

Angela bit her bottom lip, in order not to laugh. "Where did you go?"

"It was after work, I saw this sign that said, free drinks, and...well we had a bad case on Sunday and Booth...Booth wasn't around to help as he went away with what's her name...so I met Ziva...oh Ziva, she was interesting! Ah crap! I forgot her last name...Danid...no that can't be it! Dalid?...no that's not it..." Brennan had seem to forgot that Angela was still present as she started arguing with her memory to remember Ziva's last name.

Angela looked at the forensic anthropologist with confusion, where on earth did she learn to talk like that? Was the thought that ran through the artist mind. Just as she was about to speak, Booth emerged from the corner, with a large smile on his face. "Ah! Good morning to my favourite forensic anthropologist!" he exclaimed. Obviously happy to be back to work, Brennan thought.

"Shush" Brennan pleaded, but Booth didn't register and continued to talk happily.

"Bones grab your coat, phone...whatever and let's get going, we have a case"

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

"David...DiNozzo! Follow me" Gibbs called as he walked through the room. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, and rushed to grab their belongings. Tony was the first one to the elevator and then Ziva strolled along, with a slight groan.

"What's wrong with you Zee-Vah?" he whispered onto her ear.

"None of your business" she snapped.

As they reached the crime scene, Tony and Ziva noticed the FBI and sighed. "What are they doing here? I thought a marine agent was murdered?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"The FBI is also included" Gibbs stated and walked towards one of the special agent.

The FBI agent turned around and smiled at the NCIS agents.

"I'm agent Gibbs and this is my team we are with the NCIS" Gibbs stated."What do we have here?"

"Well agent Gibbs, I'm special agent Seeley Booth and right now, my partner is examining some bones that were discovered next to a marine agent" he concluded.

At hearing the agents last name Ziva's head shot up. "The Seeley Booth?" Ziva concurred.

Tony and Gibbs gazed at her with confusion.

"Um...Yes! Why?"

"You don't happen to have a partner call Tempera...."

"Booth! I think I found something" Ziva's eyes widened and she (UnZiva like) sprinted towards the calling voice.

"Temps?"

~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Brennan and Booth arrived at the scene, Brennan immediately opened the door of the SUV and walked towards the FBI agents that were already there. "I hope you did not touch my bones!" she threatened the FBI forensic guy. The alcoholic manner was still kicking a little bit in her mind.

He shook his head and directed her towards the bones.

She happily sighed and fished for her gloves from her pocket. 'Finally I'm alone with the bones' she whispered.

As she searched each and every bone, she observed its fractures and such. She noticed a silver plate, which was indented onto the victim's clavicle and sighed.

"Booth! I think I found something"

When she noticed the sun had been covered by a standing figure she looked up expecting to see her partner. "B...Ziva!" she exclaimed. She stood up and took her gloves off. She walked towards the smiling assassin and gave a 'guy hug' that shocked both their partners.

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time.

"Well like I said I work with bones"

"I work with NCIS" Ziva grinned.

After the initial shock wore off, Booth walked towards the two friends. "Bones, how...who is this?" he asked, wanting to know where she could have met the other agent.

"Oh right, Ziva this is my partner...um...."

"B-o-o-t-h" Ziva dragged his name out in sarcasm "Don't tell me you've forgotten" Ziva joked, which mad Tony's eyes widen in shock.

"Was that a joke that you just made Zee?" Tony chipped in.

Ziva rolled her eyes and turned back to Brennan and Booth. She smiled as she eyed Booth "I can see what you mean now Temps" she winked, which made Brennan's face blush.

"Wh...Why what did she say?" Booth asked with a slight smile.

"I said nothing Booth, come on let's go, tell your buddies to send my bones to the lab"

"Oh come on Bones just tell me?" he grinned and skipped after her. Ziva and Tony observed the partners. Tony smirked.

"What?" Ziva requested.

"Nothing it just well that Booth guy, just really wants to jump your friend's bones...and well her nickname from him is Bones" he giggled like an idiot until he felt the collision of a hand hitting his hand.

"Get back to work DiNozzo" his boss ordered.

"Yes boss"

After all of the evidence was captured on camera, bodies and bones collected Ziva, Tony, Booth and Brennan looked at one another and smiled. "What to go for lunch together?" Ziva asked Brennan.

Brennan nodded, "Would you like to come along?" Brennan said as she looked at Tony. Tony cleared his throat. "Sure, if you and your boyfriend wouldn't mind" Tony said, pushing his luck a bit.

"Oh...Booth and I aren't together...strictly professional, besides he has a girlfriend" Brennan stated and crossed her arms.

Booth nodded. "Except that I no longer have a girlfriend" he said.

"What? Why?" Brennan asked.

"I broke up with her" he muttered. He moved his gaze from Tony and Ziva, and looked at Brennan.

"I felt horrible on stringing her along...on something that I know wouldn't work out" his chocolate orbs searched her oceanic blues.

"I'm sorry Booth" Brennan reached for her chest and gently brushed her hand, in an attempt to comfort him.

Tony and Ziva exchanged looks. "Guys...um as much as I am enjoying watching this little interaction, our boss is waiting for us, Temps...shall we met?" Ziva said.

"Royal dinner okay?" Brennan asked.

"Perfect" Tony and Ziva said and walked towards their screaming boss.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I should I know if you are loving or hating this if you don't tell me?

Reviews feed my plot bunny (Who is currently at home sick with me *Sighs*


	4. Chapter 4

I'm BaaaaAack!! Did ya miss me?

I missed you!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and read the last chapter. I'm feeling much better now! The flu was killin me though. Anyhow, here is the latest update.

* * *

"Did you have to form a novel with that receptionist Tony?" Ziva blurred.

Arriving at their destination, Tony and Ziva exited Tony's car and made their way towards the dinner, to meet their newest friends.

Entering the dinner, Ziva smiled at the auburn haired woman and waved at the brown-eyed man. They received the same gesture from the partners.

"Hey!" Brennan beamed and slid over on the bench and allowed room for Ziva to sit next to her.

"Sorry we're a little late, _someone_ felt like flirting with the new receptionist," Ziva said. Brennan only knew Ziva for less than 48 hours and she already knew how to read the woman, and she knew Ziva felt hurt.

Brennan gave her new friend a reassuring smile. "Its fine Booth and I were just having a discussion," she said as she eyed the FBI agent. He nodded in return.

~*~~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

After their food had order and consumed, Tony glanced at his watched and sighed. "Zee-Vah we have to go! Gibbs will be looking for us soon." She sadly nodded "You're right. Sorry Temps I'll call you later to arrange something, Okay?"

Brennan nodded and smiled. "See you later Zee" She waved at Tony.

As they left the dinner, Brennan turned back to Booth and smiled. "Returning to our conversation, what happened Booth? You took her away for the weekend surely you liked her"

His shoulders shrugged "Y---Yeah she's what good for me, but not great. I mean I'm not getting any younger Bones I should be chasing after my the one"

She gulped. "W—Who's..." long pause. "Have you found her?" she changed her sentence.

"I think I have" he simply said; his head inching closer to hers over the table.

"Good for you" she said; she tried to hide the jealousy from her tone, but failed in Booth's account.

"Would you like to know who she is?" he asked her, his face a breath away from hers.

She slowly nodded, not really knowing what else she could do or say. Her stomach began to flip-flop as he moved even closer to her, is she had pushed her lips forward she would have felt his lips on hers.

Subconsciously licking her bottom lip, she waited for him. "My eventually is---"

"Hey guys!" Angela exclaimed as she walked through the dinner. The partners immediately left each other's personal space, secretly cursing the forensic artist.

Booth and Brennan glanced at the artist and then back to their little world. Brennan could read his eyes as if she could read words from a book, and she knew he was declaring some kind of intimacy with her. Her eyes returned his emotions as they smiled at him.

"Did I interrupt something?" Angela asked as she sat down on _their_ booth besides Booth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

"The FBI guy and the bone doctor, most be jumping at each other's bones, I mean I could sense their sexual desires a mile away!" he commented.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "No Tony, not everybody jumps at each other like you do with a girl and a pulse"

"With a pulse" he corrected her.

"Besides they are partners they work together, if it went wrong it would destroy their partnership" Ziva said.

Tony glanced at her. "What makes you think they won't work out?" he asked.

"I don't know, sometimes things just don't work out" she replied.

"They could make it work. I know he loves her and I know she loves him, even if she says she doesn't," he concluded.

She inhaled a deep breath. "How do you know she loves him Tony? Besides he is a man, they are nothing but big disappointment; she's probably given up on waiting for him"

"I can tell by the way yo--she looks at him. And, hey! Some guys are just terrified that a woman like you would just kick our asses if we so much as stare at yo---her" he bit the inside of his cheeks in order not to say anything that he might regret.

"She would not kick his ass if he told her" Ziva clarified.

"So are you telling me that if, he was to just show her how he feels, she wouldn't kick his ass?" he asked as he walked a little closer to where she was standing.

"Y—yea, I don't know about that, I mean I've only known Tem..." he placed his index finger on to her lips to quieten her. She complied and stopped talking.

"Would _she_ kick him, if _he_ just kissed _her_?" he asked. Her eyes widened, when she got his hidden message. Not knowing what else to do she simply shook her head.

"Good to know" he murmured, his feet took a step forwards on their own. "Do you think she would mind if he kissed her now?"

"Tony just kiss me" she whispered. He complied almost immediately. His lips collided with hers, transporting them both to another galaxy. A galaxy where rules did not exist; and crime was a far distance. She eagerly parted her lips and deepened their kiss, turning a passionate kiss into a kiss of thirst.

* * *

A/N 1: I am forgiven for taking forever to update this? I mean Booth and Brennan had an almost moment and Ziva and Tony played tonsil rocky! I cannot promise you people that everything will go smoothly for both couples, but expect a little fluff here and there. *Wink Wink*

A/N 2: I'm going to sleep now, I should have already been sleeping, but Molly (My plot bunny) just wouldn't let me sleep!


End file.
